If Everyone Cared
by QiZ
Summary: "The hills were silent. They were silent and bare. In the dark of the night, as far as Shiki could see, grassy hills rolled over plains." It took some time, but Neku and Shiki finally got out of Shibuya, while others weren't so lucky. Follow the stories of certain people as they try to survive the early beginnings of a zombie apocalypse in Shibuya. AU. Read and Review please.


The hills were silent. They were silent and bare. In the dark of the night, as far as Shiki could see, grassy hills rolled over plains. Only one tree marred the landscape, only one hill had a tree at its very top and Neku was pulling her towards it now. It had been tiring, running for as long as they had. It hadn't taken them long to leave Shibuya as just a blip on the horizon, but they couldn't stop. They didn't stop when the roads were so clogged with abandoned cars they had to forsake streets entirely. They didn't stop when they saw other people, they just managed to lay low until they went along their way with their own futile plans. They didn't stop when night came, Neku just grabbed her hand and gave her a wordless grimace. Or did he mean it to be a smile? But now they were stopping. From this viewpoint they could keep tabs over everything easily, and barring the occasional cicada or cricket, it was totally silent. Perfect for listening for any unnatural sounds, like a cough, or a cry, or a moan...

Neku dropped the backpack that he had hurriedly snatched from a Mus Rattus storefront, the inside filled with now stale hamburgers and fries. The fanny pack that used to hold Shiki's needles and thread now carried reusable water bottles, barely emptied of their contents, drinking water without spilling it would have meant slowing down. They must have looked a sight, a navy blue hooded boy with a rat white colored backpack and a girl wearing the brightest pink she could find climbing hills in the dark of the night, sticking out like sore thumbs.

Arriving at the top of the hill, both Neku and Shiki dropped to the ground, breathless. After gathering themselves, Neku took to dealing out the cold rations that he had gotten from the fast food joint, while Shiki surveyed what they had brought with them. At least a few threads and needles made it through the cleaning out her fanny pack needed to fit the bottles inside, with regards to small miracles, she could at least fix up the rips and tears that their clothes now bared. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do about the cleanliness of said clothes, nor the bumps and bruises they both sported from their hurried exodus from Shibuya. Mr. Mew had been shoved roughly next to the fries and smelled faintly of pickles, but otherwise had come out unscathed. Looking up from her inventory, she saw a cheeseburger that Neku was handing her with a faint smile on his face, and she took it wordlessly.

* * *

When they finished the burgers and stuffed the wrappers back into the backpack, they lied down next to each other. Though it was only the beginning of fall, a few brown and yellowed leaves could be seen on the tree above them, and the cool wind could be felt on their skins. Shiki shivered unconsciously, which Neku noticed. He didn't think about the cold nights as he hurriedly packed, so they didn't have any blankets or such, it looked like they'd have to... huddle together for warmth. Laying down the backpack at the foot of the tree, Neku set it up as a pillow to lay down, and with a wave of his hand, he offered it to Shiki as he himself used his arms as a headrest. She nodded and took the space he offered her, blushing as he scooted closer, their entire lower bodies hip to hip. He really was warm. With nothing more to do, they both stared through the branches and the fall-tinted leaves to the sky.

'So many satellites in the sky...' Was Shiki's first thought,

'What good will they do people now? I mean, the people that are alive, anyway.'

... It took a second for her to process what she thought. 'W- we're still alive. Throughout all that happened, I'm still alive.'

"We're still alive..." Neku turned to the bespectacled girl in shock.

This was the most that she had spoken ever since they heard the alarm that spread through Shibuya and warned people to leave at once. He let out several breaths that seemed to be sighs of relief, one after the other,

"Heh, yeah. We ARE still alive..." He whispered this as he turned back to the sky covered in what he could only see as satellites, arms crossed over his chest.

"I wonder how what's happening in Shibuya..."

* * *

In a certain back street in Shibuya, amidst all the panic and the chaos, a certain man named Makoto stands pushed against a wall. He's most surprised by the silence that the city can afford now. Aside from the occasional crash in the distance, or the honking horn of a useless car, Shibuya had never seemed this quiet to him. It never seemed this... Dead. He counted himself lucky, he was on his way to a meeting to discuss the expansion of his new 'Shadow Ramen' restaurant, decked in his old black suit and everything, when the alarm rang. He had heard stories, but he was sure that they were only that, stories. Now he only kicked himself mentally as he looked around a corner to survey it's safety. Large open spaces were the best place to be right now, with a shaking hand, he lifted the pistol he had... Obtained from a fallen cop, it's round barrel and heavy weight only further disturbed him, he didn't even know if he could hold it steady enough to aim straight, when the time came. If the time came.

... When the time came.

Looking around, there seemed to be nothing, living or otherwise, in the expansive street he was going to cross. Then, out of the edge of his eyesight, a figure. Poking its head out from behind a corner, reaching its decision much faster than he, it took a few tentative steps forward and then made a 'come here!' gesture with it's hand. A few, five at the least, people came tiptoeing out from the corner. Adults with children in tow and the like. The person heading them didn't really seem all that confident in where he was leading them, and was focused on only what lied ahead. Makoto desired to lie low for a while and see what would happen... There! Behind the mass of people, it was one of them! A rotting monster! W-what would he do? He does have a gun in hand, but no way to ensure a head shot. That was the way you kill these ghouls, right? Why was he drawing a blank now?! He would surely make it close enough to take a shot before it reached the people, but he'd be risking his life for people he doesn't even know! And they weren't completely unarmed, some of the older adults had objects like pipes, or wooden bats in hand. But if the ghoul caught them off guard... W- what should he do?

* * *

She didn't even know where they were. Nao just pulled her boyfriend into the first shop that she saw. It was empty of course, the owner just seemed to take some food with him and bolted out the door, seeing as it was open, and when she went to check the shelves for medicine, all she saw was scattered cans of beans and the such.

"Shh, Sota. It'll be alright. I won't leave you. Shh."

She held his head in her arms as he layed on the floor, bleeding from a gash in his stomach. It was bleeding quick, she was genuinely worried for him, but she didn't know how to treat him. The best she could do was just find some rags and push it against the cut, hoping to stop the blood. Those stupid t-things could turn regular people into them if they bit them, that's what Sota said, but what would happen to him? He was just cut by one with no skin on it's arm and a sharp bone sticking out. What would happen to him? What would happen to her if he d-died? She couldn't go on! N-not without him!

"Ohhhhh..." He groaned.

It was a heart breaking sound to Nao,

"Sota! A-are you ok? I'm sorry, but I couldn't find any medicine, or bandages..." Tears started falling down her face, leaving streaks of black eyeliner down her face.

"I-its... ok-" Sota broke out into a fit of panting, struggling to stay conscious,

"-It's ok Nao... I love you." He raised a hand to wipe a tear from her cheek , before it fell to his side without a warning, his eyelids following suit soon after,

"Sota, Sota open your eyes... Sota. Sota. Sota, wake up! Sota! SOTA!"

* * *

Inside of a shop named 'Ramen Don', a guy named Futoshi took shelter behind sliding glass doors. Those- those monsters out there weren't afraid of hurting themselves, but as he locked it down, he figured that a glass wall between him and them was better than nothing. He decided to sit at a table and calm the hell down, ok, deep breaths, remember, deep breaths. Right, so the fucking zombie apocalypse is nigh, he's seen enough zombie movies to know what's up. Aim for the head and don't make too much noise, simple righ- His thought process was cut short by two pairs of hands banging on the glass.

-Bang Bang Bang-

"Help! Mister, help! Open the door! Please!" Two girls, dressed in some kind of uniform, collared shirts, ribbons, skirts all, were yelling at the top of their lungs.

Damn it, didn't they know that the zombies will follow any loud sounds they hear!? They're leading them right to him! "N-no! Stop that! You'll bring them here!"

"Then open the door, please!" The one with longer brown hair pleaded,

"We don't want to be out here!"

"R- right." Futoshi reached for the lock, but stopped at the last moment. What if they were bitten? He's seen the movies, he knows it doesn't always take instant effect, they could be riddled in bite marks and be too worried to even know!

"... No. I can't! I can't let you two in!"

"Mister, please! Please, let us in! They'll kill us!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry but please go! Find another hiding place, because this one's mine!"

He turned away and stepped back towards the table, still in full view from the glass doors as he sat down. The muffled protests and banging glass pounding in his head, he was getting a headache. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he could even swear he was hearing moans getting louder and louder... Ok, ok. It's ok, he'll be fine. Just take deep breaths, deep, slow, relaxing, breaths.

* * *

Shinta Iwata didn't have time for this. He had to leave a quick as possible, there was no time to waste. But, then why was he hesitating to just leave them? Those two brats holed up in a shop on Dogenzaka, the guy lying down on the girl's- probably his girlfriend's- lap. He seemed to be bleeding all over the floor, and this stupid little girl just tried to comfort him as he suffered to his death. It'd be so easy. All it'd take would be a couple of bandages and some disinfectant, he could save a person's life, just like that. But then the girl wouldn't let him leave his side, and when he recovered, they'd want to tag along. He didn't have time for that. The state of Shibuya was in chaos, he barely had time to fit a bunch of essentials from his shop into a little hobo bindle and hitch tail out of the city, he didn't even have anytime to look for his brothers in their own shops' districts. It was all for one now. But if he really felt like that...

Why was he hesitating?

* * *

Beat was stuck paralyzed in place. He didn't even seem to register the danger he was still in. He just... stood there.

"BEAT! BEAT YOU'VE GOT TO GO NOW! Go! GAch-"

He- He didn't even flinch. He just watched, he watched as those monsters took the one person he had to live for. Rhyme soon disappeared from sight in the flood of bloodied arms. Then, like a dam bursting, his face became overwhelmed with realization and intent,

"RHYME! I'M COM-"

A sickening thud came from behind him as he fell to his knees, then the floor. A passed out Beat was then hauled over Neku and Shiki's shoulders, and carried away from the writhing mass of monsters that seemed to ignore them. Shiki didn't dare look back, but when she looked up at Neku to ask him if they did the right thing, she could see tears silently falling from his cheeks, and decided to say nothing.

* * *

The moonlight and fireflies. Those were the only sources of light that they had. They didn't need any more than that. Somehow, Shiki found her body turned and facing Neku, arms strewn over his warm chest. How long had it been since she decided to close her heavy eyelids for a bit? There wasn't any way to tell the time, but she figured that it couldn't have been that long, seeing as it was still the dead of night. Neku didn't seem to notice when she abruptly opened her eyes, he was still staring blankly at the sky. This felt like a dream, forget that this was Neku, the boy that she had had her eye on for some time now, but that there was anyone in the world that could make her feel as safe, as warm, as she did now?

She could literally feel her heart thumping in her throat. This feeling was almost enough to make her forget. Forget the circumstances that brought them both here. Forget why they were at the top of some hills in the middle of nowhere, with the fall chill in the middle of night creeping up the lengths of their bodies. Almost. But then she remembered what had happened. What they had witnessed just to get out of Shibuya, what they were running from, what finally forced them alone together like this.

"This is a horrible world." Neku muttered to no one but himself.

At this, Shiki smiled and pushed all those 'horrible' things from her mind, and lifting herself up off the ground, she propped her head up, so when Neku turned to her silently, they were eye to eye.

* * *

Makoto decided he couldn't bare to witness what would happen. Turning away from what was surely going to be a spectacle, he trailed back up the street he came from. Each step seemed to echo against the walls as he held his gun with both hands tightly. He didn't stop when he heard cries of surprise coming from the group, first a child, then the rest of them. He didn't stop when he could hear the numerous wet thuds of a wooden baseball bat hitting every inch of the ghoul's body sans the head, he just gripped the handle even tighter. He did stop as he heard the screams of the group again, only this time, they were screams of pain, not surprise. He did stop, but only for a moment, collecting himself he continued down the path he chose, quietly sniffling as tears fell down his cheeks.

* * *

"-It's ok Nao... I love you." Sota raised a hand to wipe a tear from her cheek, before it suddenly fell to his side without a warning, his eyelids following suit soon after,

"Sota, Sota open your eyes... Sota. Sota. Sota, wake up! Sota! SOTA!" But despite all her tears, and all the shaking she did to his body, Sota refused to open his eyes once more. He was dead. But he couldn't die. Who would take care of her? She knew that in this new world, filled with those horrible t-things, she knew that in it, she'd never last. She was too scared, she couldn't possibly think straight enough to plan anything out. And besides, what would be the point? She'll never get to see his face smile at her again. She'll never again see him flash a grin that always seemed to say, "Don't worry babe, I've got this". She'll never find love. She'll never find anything like that again, not in this horrible world... She didn't know how long it took for the t-things to find her. Hours, minutes, days, she didn't really care. All she knew was that when they shuffled forward slowly towards her, moaning that horrible tell tail moan, she didn't flinch. She didn't have the energy to. She resigned herself to that fate the moment Sota died.

Their bites didn't even hurt as much as she thought they would.

* * *

Deep breaths... Deep. Relaxing. Goddamn. Slow. Breaths. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault.

"There was no reason you had to risk your life for a pair of girls you didn't even know! There was no reason they had to keep banging on the door! They should've known it'd attract the zombies, right? I-I mean, it was their stupid decision, they should've run when they had the chance! Right? Right?!"

Inside a shop named 'Ramen Don', a guy named Futoshi rationalized his actions to no one in particular. He eventually stopped pacing and sat down silently at a table with three chairs, only one up right. He made perfect care not to turn to his right, not even thinking about the direction. He just sat there at the table and pinched the bridge of his nose until he couldn't even feel the pain between his fingers anymore. Because there outside the sliding glass doors that separated him and the outside world, were a pair of corpses, still warm. Still warm and still dead, but he was sure they wouldn't stay that way for long.

Seeing as they both were riddled in bite marks all over their bodies.

* * *

Shinta didn't have time to watch the water works. It seemed that the boy had finally died, and the girl shaking his body wouldn't bring him back anytime soon. He turned away from the scene with a newly hardened resolve, he didn't want to die. As simple as that was, it was the only reason he had now. He didn't want to die. He had enough food to last him a while, enough medicine to counter even the harshest of illnesses, and he knew a place in town he could get a real sharp samurai sword. Shinta Iwata won't die. He simply won't die as easy as that. It'll take fifty-five Zeke to take him down. Till then he'll live on and on until he dies of old age. Yeah, old age. But until then, he can't stand around daydreaming out in the open like this, he doesn't have the time for that.

He has to live.

* * *

Shiki didn't even know what she felt now. It was as if all the emotions that she could ever possibly think of were drained out of her soul and she was left as a cold, unfeeling, shell. She ran out of fear quickly, thinking about the situation that her and Neku were found in, it was impossible not to. Worry was the next to go, though she was sure that after a full nights sleep, she'd have more of that later on. She'd burnt out what little happiness she had as she shared that stale meal with Neku earlier. There wasn't even any physical form to feel anger at this time, and what the hell would she eve-.

Neku scooting closer to her stopped her line of thought. Seeing as they were already close as could be, all this accomplished was pushing her off the the left a little bit, but Shiki couldn't help but wonder what the intention behind the move was. Was he cold? Yeah, that seemed like the right answer, what else could it possibly be? Shiki didn't even bother looking over to see if she could read what was going through his mind. She just-

"!"

She flinched as Neku reached down to grab her hand into his. With this she couldn't possibly shake off as a way to find warmth. She looked down silently, trying not to move her head so much. It was really happening, this boy was holding her hand! Shiki swore she could hear her heart beating it was so loud, but when she turned to face him, all she could see was his eyes closed over the unbelievably high collar of the hoodie he wore. She couldn't really tell, but it seemed like he was smiling. She turned back to face the sky once more, her grin threatening to split her face in two. What she felt right now was like pure bliss, what a wonderful world they'd live in if every single person in the world could feel like this. Shiki was sure they'd be able to overcome anything that was thrown at them, including this travesty. Her eyelids suddenly felt heavy now, she was slipping into unconsciousness. As she slept, she dreamed of all her friends and how much fun they had in the past.

What a wonderful world indeed.

* * *

"... Ahh, w-what did I just do?" Makoto looked at the gun that he held in his hand, he swore that he could see some smoke coming from the barrel, but that was most likely all in his mind. Turning his gaze to what he just shot, the ghoul was motionless at his feet. Fearfully nudging it with his toe did nothing, it must be dead. He must have killed it. Looking up from the ground with an incredulous gaze, he saw at least five other people's faces stare back at him.

At first, no one wanted to step up to him, and they all seemed primed to turn away and run, but after time passed, a kid stepped forward, about a head shorter than Makoto, wearing some kind of headband and colorful vest. He had a bandage on his left cheek that was about to fall off from the sweat that clung to him.

"You just saved us!"

At this the kid stepped forward to the flabbergasted adult and gave him a huge bear hug.

"Dan! You don't even know the guy!" Another kid yelled, appearing from the crowd of people that Makoto saved.

"Ahh-" He didn't really know what to say to this... stranger of a kid, Dan was it, hugging him.

"Oh! Sorry man! I just got carried away... But thanks!"

"That's all well and good, but we can't stop every time that we almost die. We'd be caught up every five minutes. We have to get out of Shibuya by nightfall. Let's go yo." The group then started to follow the man with the beanie over his eyes and the backpack strung over his shoulders, 'Dan' and the other boy then turned to Makoto and asked,

"Are you coming? We could sure use your sharp shooting!"

"Dan, I'm not sure that-"

"N-no, I'll go with you. A group is would be better then me just on by own against those ghouls..." Makoto's eyes strayed to the 'dead' one next to his feet,

"Then pick up that pace 'an catch up! We won't stay 'a group long 'nuff if you drag your feet like that yo!"

"Coming Kyo!" Dan's friend left them and ran up with the others who were well ahead of them,

"So my name's Shuto, Shuto Dan, what's yours?" Offering his hand, Shuto Dan waited for him to return it,

"Uh, Makoto."

Shaking his hand, Dan smiled and then suddenly bolted towards the others,

"Well, 'Uh Makoto" you better hurry up or we'll leave you!" He laughed a dry chuckle before running right after him.

* * *

"-It's ok Nao... I love you." He raised a hand to wipe a tear from her cheek , before it fell to his side without a warning, his eyelids following suit soon after,

"Sota, Sota open your eyes... Sota. So-" Nao stopped calling his name as a hand suddenly clasped against her shoulder, with a scratchy voice accompanying it soon after,

"Now calm down there, girl. Shaking him all the way to his grave is no way to go, is it?"

"Wha- W-who are you?!" Scooting as far away as she could, Nao clutched Sota's head to her chest, awaiting an answer.

"Whoa there. I'm just here to help, not hurt. Here-" this weird man with hair sticking out every which way reached into a little bundle of cloth tied to a stick, pulling out a roll of bandages and a bottle of pills,

"-with these we can save your little sweetheart there, but only if you let me near him, now." Eyeing the man carefully, Nao eventually sighed and looked down and her 'sweetheart', he could've been sleeping if it wasn't for the labored breaths he took every few seconds.

"Okay"

Without wasting any time, the man bent over and applied the bandages to Sota's bleeding stomach expertly, after that was addressed, he began to pop the top off the bottle and slap the boy's cheek softly,

"Hey, hey man, wake up. I have some water and antibiotics. Come on, we don't have time to play around, if you don't take these you might very well die. Hey, HEY BOY!"

At this last one, Sota opened his eyes and turned to the man,

"Yeah? Then... then I guess I better-" he stopped for a second to regain his breath, "Then I guess I'd better take them huh?"

The man gave a bitter smile and muttered to himself as Nao fed the pills to Sota,

"Heh, that's right."

* * *

Futoshi laughed heartily as Ai finished telling her joke,

"AHAHAHAHAHA! That's hilarious!" Mina on the other hand, smiled quietly in her hand, but, never having heard the joke, was on the verge of breaking out in chuckles too.

"Heh, alright then, here." Futoshi walked out from behind the counter of the ramen bar and placed two bowls of fresh hot steaming noodles in front of the two girls, then he walked back and pulled out a cup of instant noodles for himself. They had been entertaining each other as he had been cooking the bowls, the three chairs at the table being used as a bag was under the table, filled with preservable foodstuffs and various knives and blades and such. They didn't plan on staying past daybreak, and as soon as dawn's first light shined through the glass doors, they planned on leaving. Until then though, they laughed and joked and made a riot.

Futoshi was passed worrying about alerting the zombies, they just couldn't break through the tempered glass this shop had the luck of having. He had all but forgotten the fear he had at the beginning of this ordeal, these girls just seemed to have the talent of picking up the spirits of people they met. He was sure that he would do anything in his power to help them as they all traveled together, maybe it was some kind of super chivalry or something, but he had no doubt in his mind that this was true. Sitting down at the table, he checked his ramen, nope not done, and looked back up at the munching girls,

"Ok, how about this one... A naked blonde woman walks into a bar with a salami under one arm and a poodle in the other..."

* * *

Shinta Iwata stretched his arms and legs in the rays of light that shined through the sliding glass doors of the general store that he had spent the last night or so at. He was right, the girl -Nao- didn't let him leave her boyfriend's -Sota, or somthing like that- side. Whatever, it's not like he didn't expect this or anything. At least he could find some cans of beans and corn and such to bring along, and since the sun has finally rolled out of the clouds to vanquish that horrible night, he didn't expect to stay here much longer. He slung his little bindle over his shoulders once more and then opened the door. He wasn't a really skittish person, but the real risk of being out in the open still made his heart pound in his chest. But he had to move out now, he didn't ha-

"And where do you think you're going Ned?"

Turning, Shinta saw the boy, being ever-so-lightly supported by his girl, walk out the door to him. He seemed to wince after every step he took but other than that and the pale white bandages that could be seen through the rips in his shirt, he seemed to be healthy as an ox, an ox carried by the shoulder of a nineteen year old skinny girl. Either the boy's memory was shot or he was feeling well enough to joke, seeing as he called him by the name he gave as a quip before quickly telling them his real name.

"Well Ninja? Where do you think you're going without telling us?" He knew this would happen. Just cause he saved his life, he thinks that he should take care of both of them now...

"I'm going to survive, kiddies. I'm going to leave the city and then find a little place that's easy to protect and where I can plant these seeds-" He patted the bundle over his shoulder,

"-and I'm going to survive."

"And what about us?"

"What about you? Just because I saved your life doesn't mean that that'll be my full time job now, I don't have time for something like that. You have your own life, you don't have to follow me, do what you want with it. Fly away little butterflys, be free."

With that, Shinta took a step forward before Nao left from under Sota's shoulder and spoke up, "B-but what if we WANT to follow you? We'll do that even if you don't want us to, we'll follow you, I mean..."

He sighed and looked over his shoulder to the pair, Sota was doing his best to stand straight as possible and look tough, but it was obvious that what he wanted was to rest a little bit more, and Nao had this look about her, like she wasn't lying. Shinta sighed again,

"Well if you'll do it anyways... Hurry up. We don't have weapons yet, and we'll be dead if we get surrounded, we don't have any time to waste."

"Really?!" Nao asked,

"Where to?" Was all Sota said, and to that, 'Ninja Ned' turned forward to walk and answered,

"First, we've got to go find some guys, my brothers. Heh, they'll hook us up."

* * *

Ever since Beat had erected a stone in honor of Rhyme's... Well, Shiki noticed that he hadn't been the same. He just stared out into space whenever they rested, and he hadn't eaten any of the food that he risked his life with Neku to get, but it was a miracle that they all were ok anyways. It had taken them a day and a half to get this far at the rate that they were going, and they still weren't out of Shibuya yet. They just had to get passed this final stretch of street. Barely a quarter of the way there, Beat stopped and turned to see something horrible. Looking up and into the sky, he saw it once more, the image burned into his eyes, Rhyme shoving him out of the way as she took the spot that was for him, and her dying for him... Taking a quick breath in and out, he turned around and charged right into the mob screaming bloody murder. Shiki and Neku hadn't noticed that he had stopped until they heard his screams, and even then, they didn't turn around, only stopped.

"HEY! SHIKI, AND PHONES! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TURN AROUND! You both gotta go and live! Leave me to hold off these sons a' bit-

AHHHHH!"

Beat was bit on the hand before he could finish what he was going to say, realizing that he didn't have much time and that he was keeping those two, he said one last thing before letting the mob overtake him,

"looks like I'm gonna see you soon eh sis?"

Now it was Shiki's turn to be frozen in place, feeling numb as Neku dragged her by her hand away from the carnage, out of the city. They didn't stop when the roads were so clogged with abandoned cars they had to forsake streets entirely. They didn't stop when they saw other people, they just managed to lay low until they went along their way with their own futile plans. They didn't stop when night came, Neku just squeezed her hand and gave her a wordless grimace. Or did he mean it to be a smile? But now they were stopping. They were stopping at a place where the hills were silent and bare barring a

single tree.

* * *

_Right! And so ends the 2nd story of the 3 part 'Zombie Nickelback Trilogy'!_

2nd in the order of the stories, not in the order they were made of course.

**Ok then, it might just be the fact that I'm sick of looking at this story after all the re-reading, but I'm not quite sure how good this one is.**

_It might be a bit to hard to follow though. What were going for was a sort of 'good end' 'bad end' thing. You pick which one happened._

**Of course you can't pick all 'good ends' or all 'bad ends'.**

_And despite what you pick, Beat dies regardless._

So sorry.

**And one last thing... All you lurkers? (People who just look, don't do review or anything) Stop that!**

We kinda worked really hard on this one, so we'd appreciate some feedback.

**Even somekinda flame comment is cool. We just wanna hear what you thought.**

_'Till future us writes the next story in this trilogy, see ya!_

_(Note, future us has written the first half of the first part of the trilogy. _

Man these tenses are confusing...

**Just go on to our profile and check it out if you really wanna. It's called: Rockstar. And you can ignore that it's based off 'Naruto', you don't need to know spit about that to enjoy our story.**)

Adios


End file.
